Sister Awake
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Melissa is the valet/manager of the Shield and the best friend of CM Punk. What happens when they're assaulted after Raw by the Wyatt Family? PWP, het & slash. For MelzaBelza.


Another fic for my girl MelzaBelza since she gave me the idea.

Takes place during and after last night's main event. Some events here will not be the same as what we saw.

Melissa sat silently next to JBL as he, Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler continued their commentary on the match. She was kind of concerned but felt safe next to the former Bradshaw. She'd been valet for Roman Reigns and his group the Shield since they debuted a year ago. *Has it really been a year already?*

She loved being close to Roman, she loved him, but he was clueless. She could probably prance in front of him naked and he'd tell her to put something on lest she catch cold. She always made a point to be somewhat flirty in his presence but no. For every low-cut shirt, for every short skirt, for every near-blatant come on, he still looked at her as eye candy.

Melissa wasn't too sure about this match though. Her best friend CM Punk was on the other team. And three of his opponents were the Wyatt family. She didn't know a damn thing about them and that made them an unknown danger.

Usually, she might cause a distraction on the Shield's behalf but there were just too many guys involved here. She noticed Luke Harper drop to the floor just a little too close to her. Roman noticed and came over, intent on protecting her as best he could.

That's when things broke down in the ring. Men flying everywhere, everyone hitting their finishing move, until Punk's team won. She noticed as Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger hit the ring, then Rey Mysterio not long after. She sighed.

Melissa stood, intending to head backstage. Seth Rollins walked beside her as Dean and Roman followed. She didn't even wait to see what would happen for the dark match. She was just tired.

Backstage, the boys led her into their dressing room when Triple H stuck his head in the door. "You guys are up for the dark match. Let's go!"

Dean sighed while looking at Melissa. "Why don't you stay here, princess, you look like you need a nap or three."

Melissa looked at the US champ with gratitude. "Thanks, Dean. I am so tired."

***

Twenty minutes later, the men of the Shield re-entered their dressing room to find their valet/manager/whatever sound asleep on the floor. She had balled up a duffle bag as a pillow and curled up on the floor. Roman smiled. She was so adorable.

A moment later, CM Punk walked in, dressed in sweat pants and a hoodie. He saw Melissa on the floor and started to laugh.

"She's so cute." He looked up at the Shield. "Which one of you are with me tonight?"

"I am," Roman said. "Melissa lives here so we're staying at her house tonight. I guess you are too?"

Punk nodded. He grabbed Roman's bag to go along with his as Roman carefully picked Melissa up into his arms. She stirred slightly and burrowed further into his arms.

"Later, guys," Roman says. Seth and Dean call out their goodbyes as Roman and Punk head out.

Once in the parking lot, Roman cuddled Melissa closer to him. It wasn't cold but the sun was long gone down and a decidedly chilly night had settled over Nashville. As the men headed towards Roman's rental, they were surprised from behind as Luke Harper and Erick Rowan suddenly attacked. Roman had to struggle to not just drop Melissa, putting her down as gently as he could as he turned to help Punk fight off Bray Wyatt's acolytes.

Roman quickly turned his head to check on Melissa but paid for it as he turned back around into Harper's big boot. He lay prone on the cold ground as Bray Wyatt appeared from the shadows to stand between Roman, Punk and Melissa. He grabbed her, rousing her awake, only to be knocked out as Bray hit her with Sister Abigail.

"The devil made me do it!" Bray cried, arms spread wide, staring at the sky. Then he, Harper and Rowan retreated just as quickly as they had appeared.

***

Something happened to Roman Reigns as he lay on the ground, inching his way over to Melissa. She went from friend and colleague to his girl. *His* girl?

He looked around, trying to find Punk when he heard Melissa start to stir. He heard her cry out and felt his heart drop.

"Melissa? Honey?"

Punk stumbled over, offering a hand to Roman before going to Melissa.

"Babe, you okay?"

Melissa looked up at Punk, then to Roman. "I think so. My head didn't touch the ground. Seems like he botched it, believe it or not."

She laughed slightly, putting a hand to her head. She moved over to Roman, who was now sitting up, looking at her with concern.

"I'm okay, Roman. I'm fine." She went to stand up but nearly fell over again. "Whoa!"

"Okay, that's it," Punk said. He stood up and swept her up into his arms. He managed to open the back door of Roman's rental and carefully inched them in. "Roman, drive!"

Roman looked at Punk, smiled, rose up and shut the back door. He climbed in the front, shook his head free of the cobwebs and started off towards Melissa's home.

Twenty minutes later, Punk was carrying Melissa into her house. Forgoing the couch, he took her upstairs to her bedroom, laying her down. She was nearly out so Punk just pulled a blanket over her and left the room.

Punk's adrenaline rush had worn off, leaving him rather shaky. Thank god he had taken a shower before leaving the arena. He didn't have the energy for it now. He doubted Roman did either. He ventured into the living room, seeing the Shield member sprawled on the couch.

"Hey man."

Roman looked up and nodded a greeting. "She okay?"

"Yeah, out like a light."

Roman quickly rose up, passing Punk and heading upstairs. Confused, Punk followed. Roman went into Melissa's room, just looking at her. He turned to Punk, a look of awe in his eyes.

"When did this happen?"

Punk was confused again. "You were there man, you know what happened."

Roman shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean. I mean, when did I fall in love with her?"

Punk's eyes widened. "In love?"

The Samoan man just looked around the room, his eyes not landing on anything specific until they landed on Melissa again.

"I know she's your best friend, man. And I've respected that you have feelings for her..."

"Uh, what? She's my best friend, yes, but I don't have feelings for her, not like that."

Roman just looked at Punk skeptically. "I've seen the way you look at her. Especially the look on your face tonight when Bray got a hold of her. You looked like your heart was being stomped on. I felt the same way."

Punk ran his hands through his short hair, mind racing. Could it be true? She was the one he talked to the most, even more than Colt Cabana and he didn't think that was possible. He was always hanging out with her backstage. She always had a smile and a kind word for him. He always sought her out, it always warmed his heart to see her smile... Roman was right.

Roman was watching Punk come to his epiphany.

"So what now?" Punk asked.

Roman looked down briefly, before pulling his shirt off over his head and pulling off his jeans. "I'm going to get in bed with her and make her see that I love her and I want to be with her. And if you can accept me being with her, I will also accept her wanting to be with you."

Punk was flummoxed. "Are you suggesting a triad relationship?"

The Shield's enforcer thought for a minute, hands on hips, as he watched Punk disrobe as well. After a moment, they both got rid of their underwear too. Roman looked at Punk's semi-hard length.

"It's not like it would be a hardship to be with you, Punk."

Punk flushed, something he rarely did. "What makes you think I swing that way?"

Roman smirked as he neared the straight-edged superstar. "I've heard rumors. Rumors always have an element of truth to them. Besides..."

He pulled Punk into his arms, his mouth latching onto the other man's mouth, his tongue spearing into his mouth. Punk whimpered as he felt Roman's hard cock against him, panting hard when he grabbed Punk's ass.

Roman pulled back, smirking at the sight of Punk's slightly parted plump limps and his flushed appearance, motioning to the bed. They parted and climbed on the bed, one man on either side of Melissa. She stirred slightly, turning over to one side, facing Roman.

The Samoan reached out to move Melissa's hair away from her face. Then he leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. Punk slid his arm around her waist, his hand trailing up to cup a breast. Melissa moaned as she awoke, feeling sensations she wasn't used to. She opened her eyes to see Roman right in front of her. Then she felt his mouth on hers and sunk into his kiss.

"Someone's awake."

Melissa jumped when she heard Punk speak. She pulled from Roman's embrace, looking back to see Punk watching her, amusement in his eyes. Then she looked forward to Roman.

"What's going on?"

"Just relax," Roman said, "we just wanna take care of you."

Melissa drew in a shaking breath. "I don't understand..."

"Seeing you tonight," Roman began, "watching as you were grabbed and nearly destroyed by Bray Wyatt made me realize something." Roman stopped to gather his thoughts. "It made me realize that I'm in love with you."

Melissa's eyes resembled saucers as she took in his words. Then she turned to Punk, who nodded.

"He's in love with you. So am I."

Tears gathered in Melissa's eyes. "I love you both too."

With that, she leaned back to Roman, allowing him to spear his tongue into her mouth. He slid a hand around her waist, then around Punk's hip, drawing them both close. Punk turned Melissa around so he could take her mouth, while Roman caressed her body as he stripped off her clothes. He trailed kisses down her back, helping Punk pull her on top of him as he lay flat on his back.

Roman crouched down between both Melissa's and Punk's legs, his hands on her ass. He trailed a tongue up over her hole, then leaned down to take Punk's cock into his mouth. He laid his hands on Melissa's ass again, massaging the flesh as his mouth continued to envelop Punk's hardness. After a few more moments, he pushed Melissa's hips up some, his tongue delving into her wet pussy. Melissa cried out as his tongue curled around her clit, her hips moving erratically.

"Do you have condoms," Punk asked her, his mouth leaving hers for a moment.

"Mmm, in the nightstand," she said breathlessly, her mouth going back to Punk's.

Roman reached into the drawer, removing a couple of condoms. He ripped open one and rolled it onto Punk. Then he positioned Melissa and eased her down over Punk's erection, making both of them cry out. Roman pulled away, allowing his two new lovers to roll over, Punk thrusting into Melissa hard and fast for several moments. Roman watched them, a wistful look on his face as he pumped his own erection.

Finally, Punk turned to him, beckoning him closer with a tilt of his head. Roman rose up to his knees and neared the couple. Punk reached over to Roman, kissing him hard, his hand cupping the bigger man's head. Melissa whimpered at the sight of these two beautiful men kissing. Then Punk leaned down to take Roman's cock into his mouth. Melissa was so turned on she suddenly climaxed, her tunnel spasming around Punk's cock, making the man groan around Roman's cock, feeling Melissa's inner walls clenching on him like a vise grip.

Punk pulled from Roman's dick, spitting out harshly. "You gonna fuck me or what?" he said, looking up at the Samoan.

Roman froze for a second before scrambling behind Punk. He rolled a condom on his erection and grabbed the lubricant he spied in the drawer. He coated himself in the gel, then squirted some out onto his fingers, pushing the digits in and around Punk's puckered entrance.

"Sorry if this ain't enough man, I can't wait to get inside," Roman warned.

"Just fuck me already, Rome!"

Roman lined is cock up to Punk's ass, slowly pushing in, being met with little resistance. Obviously the rumors were true. When Roman's hips were flush against Punk's ass, he held himself still for several moments, breathing deeply, trying to control the urge to just pound away at the smaller man.

Control was lost, however, when Punk began to move, his cock tunneling in and out of Melissa. The movements caused Roman's dick to thrust in and out of Punk. Finally Roman lost control and started to thrust into Punk hard, his hips slapping against Punk's ass. Punk cried out as Roman's dick began to hit his prostate dead on, causing Punk's movements to become erratic and uncoordinated.

Punk slid his hand down between him and Melissa, his fingers pinching her slippery clit. Two more thrusts from Punk and he came from what felt the soles of his feet. As he emptied himself, Melissa's pussy clamped down on him. She wailed in ecstasy as she came again. Roman thrust hard, then as Punk came, his ass gripped him so hard Roman could hardly move in and out. A few more thrusts and Roman unloaded into Punk.

Roman bent down over his two lovers, trying to catch his breath as he managed to pull out of Punk, flopping down next to them. He turned to his side and disposed of the condom, before turning back, a smile on his face as Punk held Melissa's head and kissed her tenderly.

The Samoan pushed Melissa's hair out of her eyes and ran a hand through Punk's hair. Punk looked at him with a tired smile before pulling out of Melissa. He sat up briefly to dispose of his own condom, then leaned back next to her.

Melissa tiredly looked at both men. She kissed Punk, then Roman, before laying back, too exhausted to do anything else.

"Love you," she mumbled, almost immediately falling to sleep.

Punk chuckled, kissed her on the cheek, leaning over her to kiss Roman. He looked back down at her. "Love you too." Looking back at Roman before laying down. "Love you too Rome."

Roman grinned and pulled a blanket up over the three of them. "Love you both too."


End file.
